Courage
by CsillaDream
Summary: Have you ever woken up to immense pain suffocating your body like a hot summer day? Her arm reached over to check the male's pulse; the slow beating against her fingertips was heartbreaking - was Soul going to die? /-/ SoMa - darker oneshot with a lighter ending


**Csilla: One night after work, I wanted to start writing a new SoMa oneshot and my boyfriend began with: "What if an accident happened..."**

**&thus this was born...**

**Warning: depressing beginning...**

( - - - - )

Have you ever woken up to immense pain suffocating your body like a hot summer day? Bleary emerald-green eyes opened slowly as pain shot through every ounce of its owner's body; taking in the foggy scenery though the passenger window that seemed awfully closer than she remembered it being before she had taken a nap. Opening her mouth to let out an irritated remark about her boyfriend to turn the AC on, Maka's mind focused quickly when no words came out. Peering through her peripheral vision, the sandy blonde caught sight of the front of Soul's precious Jeep - already smashed against another car! Panic sank in and pain be damned as the girl struggled to turn to face her boyfriend, who had been driving.

Soul sat pressed against the seat with the steering wheel pinning him by his lower torso; his eyes were closed and the slow rise and fall of his chest was enough to spark worry from his companion. Fidgeting against the dashboard that had been pressing against his chest, a shaky pale limb reached out towards her boyfriend's chest; carefully not to disturb anything she tried to wake him, "...S-So-oul..." Her voice was weak and strained but she repeated his name over and over until her voice was coming out louder but still strained.

Her arm reached over to check the male's pulse; the slow beating against her fingertips was heartbreaking - was Soul going to die? Tears pricked at pained emerald eyes as minutes continued to pass by - where was the other driver?

"...hopefully dead..." Normally such harsh words would never fall out of the bookworm's mouth but the male sitting beside her had shown her that sometimes harsh words are needed to express exactly how you're feeling at any given time. And right now, she wanted nothing more than for Soul's crimson eyes to look up at her and tell her that he would make everything okay and for help to arrive.

"Soul..." She nudged him as best as she could without injuring either of them further but no luck - her boyfriend hadn't opened his eyes yet nor made any sort of noise to show he was okay. Only the ever-slowing pulse.

Maka squeezed her eyes shut and mentally screamed that she would do anything if Soul made it out of this alive but no miracle happened - no noise could be heard approaching them. Only deafening silence.

"I love... you Soul," Gathering up her tears the twin-tailed girl forced a small smile for the unconscious boy beside her, "If you can't... help us... then I-I... guess I sho-should, huh" She wiggled her other hand loose, gaining a little more space, before trying to find the lever to lower the back of the seat.

Pulling up on the newly-found lever, Maka pushed as best as she could on the back of the seat until she could wiggle herself out of the front seat and into the back. Once there she let her lung fill up as she inhaled and exhaled deeply; she was beginning to feel weak all over as the world around her spun. She opened the car door beside her before climbing out into the damp air; as the light-headedness finally dissipated, Maka's eyes scanned the surrounding scenery taking in the slight chill in the autumn air, the smell of leaves and the dread that surrounded the two cars. The sandy-blonde stumbled, using the car as a crutch, around the car until she was beside the driver side. Eyes scanned the other car and saw a familiar face: Oxford, a boy who announced she was his rival when it came to academics; with a sigh, her attention was back on Soul. Pale hands reached for the driver-side door and gave it a hard tug but no luck! The door just would not budge. With not much strength, she only had her last resort: the window, which her boyfriend had rolled down a fair amount despite the cool weather. Reaching a hand down until her shoulder stopped her from going any further, Maka attempted to manually roll the window down the rest of the way; once down, she paused to catch her breath before unbuckling the other from his seat. Despite her size, the sandy-blonde had some muscle to her; she wrapped her arms around him and began pulling him out through the open window. It seemed like ages before she had him resting against her on the ground; a very faint sound of sirens spread a smile on her face as her fatigue from the events clouded her vision and she blacked out.

Warmth held her comfortingly and her body felt sore as green eyes opened to sunlight cascading through the thin curtains; sitting up she blushed when she found the source of her warmth asleep on her hospital bed. Soul slept curled up on his side; it didn't take her long to realize that he had pushed his own bed beside hers. Settling back down, the sandy-blonde closed her eyes and curled up beside the white-haired teen; hours passed as the two teens slept, breathing the same air in comfort. Evening was rolling around and bleary crimson red eyes opened to see familiar blonde hair loose and thrown about on the pillow and his girlfriend's face; chuckling breathlessly, he gently pushed several strands away from the girl's face before whispering, "Thank you for being so brave and saving our lives, Maka"

"Ah~ you're awake," A motherly voice broke through his 'moment' with his sleeping girlfriend; looking up the teen saw a smiling light blonde women wearing hospital scrubs and carrying a chart.

She softly padded across the room and checked the machines that were attached to the teens before adding, "You two are very lucky to be alive after that accident," relief evident in her voice.

"Yeah, from what I overheard... some officer saw the accident from afar and came after calling for help," Soul hoarsely spoke as he shifted to sit upright without disturbing the sleeping form beside him.

Smiling more, "Yes, I'm glad he was able to find you on that dangerous curve... my husband, that is"

"He has my thanks," peering down to stroke the girl's hair again, "and hers, I'm sure..."

( - - - - )

**Csilla: FINALLY GOT THIS FINISHED! Anyone angry because I'm not working on the fics I'm SUPPOSED to be writing - blame the boyfriend ;3**


End file.
